One last glance:: RxO
by HoldMeForEverF
Summary: ...And each time his heart beat was going faster, his breathing harder and his mind was only about him...


"_One more glance, just one more. One last and no more. " _

He couldn't even remember how many times he promised that to him self but alas. Every single time his head turned back to look again and again at the tall blond across him. And each time his heart beat was going faster, his breathing harder and his mind was only about him.

Otogi again looked back to his own desk and let out a desperate sigh. He was having those feeling towards Raphael since day one he saw him, back then when Yugi and the gang were rivals with the boys from "Doom". But even now when the blond was right across him every single day it seemed so much harder to reach out and make him his.

"_ He doesn't even give a damn about my existence!" _

Otogi knew well that this thought was no lie. After all he and Raphael have never been officially introduced to each other, never had they exchanged a single word and to him Otogi was just one of Yugi's friends. When ever the black haired saw him in the school corridors, Raphael just passed by him never even setting his gaze on Otogi for a second even.

_"This is killing me." _

The boy buried his head in his hands and prayed for the bell to ring sooner. As if god heard his wish a second later the bell rang and the agony of the silence was over. Otogi stood up ready to leave when the muscular blond passed right by him followed by his two friends. He quickly fell back on his chair and felt tears in his eyes. He kept them inside until everyone left the classroom. He even managed to convince Yugi and the gang that he wasn't hungry and that everything was alright. When it was more that obvious that it wasn't.

As the room was empty warm tears ran down his cheeks. Otogi couldn't help it. He was weak and didn't even know why. He and Raphael had never talked, never looked each other in the eyes. The blond was a complete stranger to Otogi , but he **loved** him. Otogi's heart was ripped in peaces and he couldn't even find the it's parts to try to put it back. Raphael took each one of them with out even knowing. He turned out to be the greatest thief, but with a prize he didn't need.

_"How can I love someone I don't know? Why do I need to feel his touch so bad?" _

Otogi was hopelessly loosing his good sense of reality and he knew it well. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was in love. br Just as the young boy allowed another tear run down his face, he heard that someone entered the room. Otogi looked down not wanting the person to see him cry. After all it could be anybody, but right now he didn't really care. His mind was else where and his heart was suffering bad from the unshared love he was feeling.

-"What's up with you?"- A question came and Otogi's head immediately shot up and he came face to face with the person responsible for his pain. He couldn't believe it.

_Why was Raphael here? Why was he even wasting his time to talk to Otogi?_

-"No...Nothing. I'm… al…right."- Otogi muttered trying his best to convince the blond, but was failing miserably.

"-Yeah , right. You've been acting all weird for some time now."- Raphael said with no emotion or anything in his eyes. He seemed cold as ice. But Otogi was broken. _How did Raphael knew that?_ After all the blond never seemed to be even looking at the other boy. br "-Why do you care?"- Otogi suddenly asked without actually having a second thought about it.

"_What is going on? Is this really happening to me?" _

-Would you at least explain why do you always keep staring at me?-" Came another unexpected question. br Otogi never even suspected that Raphael had seen him do that or care if he did.

"-I'm sorry…-" He whispered as his green eyes began filling up with more tears.

_Now! It's now or never! _

Not even knowing where he got the courage Otogi's lips crashed on Raphael. The kiss was short, but it meant a world to the boy. As he pulled back he could feel his body trembling with fear. Otogi knew deep inside him that it was a mistake, but it was the sweetest mistake. br Raphael just stood there still not believing what had just happened. He could feel anger burning up inside him, but his expression softened when he noticed how scared and defenseless seemed Otogi in front of him.

"-I'm sor… sorry…" – Otogi began closing his eyes, expecting something bad from Raphael. But the blond suddenly grabbed the boy and placed him on the desk. A second later the boys were kissing once again. Otogi's shirt was undone and his hair was no longer tied up.

"_Is this real? I need him… I need his so bad" _

And as fast as it all began it ended. The two broke apart and tried to catch their breaths.

"-Cover your self a bit. People will start coming soon."- Raphael said as he leaned again the desk across staring at a confused Otogi who was tying his hair up again. br "-I'll be you after school. I heard from Yugi you like going to the port"- And with that Raphael walked after the room leaving Otogi with a huge smile on his face.

_"He really cares! He needs me too. I know it!" _


End file.
